


Things I'll never say

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ti odio ancora, lo sai?Odio non poter dormire tranquillo la notte, odio dover vedere il tuo viso riflesso nello specchio ogni mattina.Odio quello che mi hai fatto, Fred.





	Things I'll never say

** Things I’ll Never Say **

  1. **All Around Me Are Familiar Faces** (Arthur Weasley)



Ci spero ancora.

Spero, un giorno, di aprire la porta di casa, tornato stanco dopo il lavoro, e vedere due volti gemelli che mi sorridono e mi salutano.

Ogni tanto mi stropiccio gli occhi quando vedo solo George, convinto di essere completamente impazzito.

Ma non sono pazzo, non sono cieco, e il gemello è rimasto uno solo.

Ho perso un figlio, ma questa labile speranza che continua ad essere l’ombra dei miei passi pare quasi renderlo ancora vivo, un po’ ogni giorno.

Non vedrò mai più George specchiarsi nel volto del fratello.

Ma crederci mi è necessario per andare avanti.

  1. **There’s Nothing Left To Lose** (Molly Weasley)



La famiglia è tutto ciò che ho. E l’ho sempre amata. Amo i pranzi affollati, amo i sorrisi consapevoli intorno a me, amo persino i frequenti e ingiustificati rimbrotti.

Mi è sempre piaciuto pensare che tutti insieme formassimo un’unica mente, un’unica persona.

Una persona che oggi è mutila, figlio mio. Mutila di una parte fondamentale di sé, come tutti siamo fondamentali.

Siamo ancora la famiglia che tanto ho desiderato mantenere unita, ma non sarà mai più lo stesso. Hanno ragione coloro che sostengono l’inutilità della vendetta. Non seda il dolore, fa solo capire che non c’è più niente da fare.

  1. **No More Tears In Heaven** (Ginny Weasley)



Non ho mai versato una lacrima. E forse è stato questo il mio errore.

Non è facile capire che cosa si provi. Si spezza qualcosa dentro, si sente come se il mondo girasse nel senso sbagliato... tutte banalità.

La verità è che ancora non ho capito che cosa si prova nel veder morire un fratello. Nell’essere consapevole del fatto che non sarai più presa in giro da lui, che non ci litigherai, che non smetterai più di parlargli.

Mi mancherai, Fred. Mi mancherà tutto quello che sapevo di te, e quello che non scoprirò mai.

Ma ancora nessuna lacrima, fratello.

  1. **Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday** (Percy Weasley)



Per diciannove lunghi anni ho indossato una maschera.

Rimproveri amari, sbuffi, facili ironie...

Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dire che invidiavo tremendamente te e George. Il vostro modo di essere, così maledettamente spensierato, mi dava da credere che fossi io quello sbagliato, quello che non avrebbe mai conosciuto i sorrisi che appartenevano solo a voi.

Ora tu non hai più una vita, ed io cederei ogni mio sorriso per ridartela in questo preciso istante.

Per vivere sapendo che il mio irritante fratellino è alle mie spalle, osservando e deridendo ogni cosa che faccio. Per invidiarti, ancora una volta.

  1. **The Truth Lies In Between** (Ron Weasley)



Mi sento a disagio.

Peggio che a disagio. Soffro la costante umiliazione del non comprendere le mie reazioni.

Anzi, di non avere delle reazioni.

Quando Fred... quando è successo, la mia mente si è come fermata. È da quell’esatto momento che tento di capire cosa dovrei fare, ma non riesco nemmeno a pensare alle parole giuste da dire, alle azioni giuste da compiere, a gesti che mostrino davvero ciò che credo di provare.

E invece resto come sospeso, mortificato e umiliato perché probabilmente tutti pensano che io non abbia battuto ciglio per la morte di mio fratello.

Eppure, io soffro.

  1. **Forsake This Solid Ground** (Bill Weasley)



Fastidiosa, odiosa piccola peste.

L’ho sempre detto, eppure ora ci ripenso con un sorriso sulle labbra, ben lontano da quegli sguardi carichi d’irritazione che ero solito lanciarti.

Ripenso a quei rari momenti di serietà che concedevi a te stesso, ricordo che con gli occhi luminosi mi dicevi che avresti voluto ottenere ciò che io avevo, che avresti voluto essere libero di vagare, di andare ovunque, seguire qualsiasi strada ritenessi opportuna.

Adesso sei libero fratellino. Non nel modo in cui volevi, ma è questa la forma di libertà che ti è stata concessa.

Vorrei solo poter vedere che sguardo hai adesso.

  1. **Colors Of The Wind** (Charlie Weasley)



Casa nostra mi è sempre sembrata... calorosa, certo, eppure le manca qualche tonalità allegra, qualcosa che le doni un po’ di colore.

Quando eravamo piccoli, mi ero convinto che quei colori li aveste tu e George. Mi piaceva pensare che ognuno di noi fosse importante, e che il vostro ruolo fosse quello di darci una serenità che non poteva essere eterna.

Come non potevi essere eterno tu. Ma non mi sarei mai aspettato che, senza di te, la casa assumesse queste sfumature di grigio, penetrante e astioso, che ci ricorda costantemente la tua assenza. Rivorrei i colori, Fred. Rivorrei te.

  1. **You’re In My Blood Like Holy Wine** (George Weasley)



Ti odio ancora, lo sai?

Odio non poter dormire tranquillo la notte, odio dover vedere il tuo viso riflesso nello specchio ogni mattina.

Odio quello che mi hai fatto, Fred.

Odio essere perseguitato dal tuo volto cristallizzato in un sorriso, vederlo ogni minuto della giornata, arrivare quasi ad impazzire quando il ricordo diviene troppo pesante per essere sostenuto.

Sono passati anni da quel momento, e ormai su di me vince la rassegnazione. Non mi libererò mai di te, per quanto ci possa provare.

Sei un fantasma su di me, dentro di me.

Giura solo che non te ne andrai mai.


End file.
